


Drabble: Mikhail's Master Plan #69.420: "We've been on Plan 69 For the Past Year Mik."

by Yboiveth



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hi I haven't Uploaded Crack in Awhile and It's bothering me, Vagueish Spoilers But nothing In Your Face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yboiveth/pseuds/Yboiveth
Summary: Mikhail devises another Shitty Plan to get the Aegis that probably fuckin' fails, idk, you have to read To Find That Out.





	Drabble: Mikhail's Master Plan #69.420: "We've been on Plan 69 For the Past Year Mik."

Mikhail was Existing in the Monocerus.  Suddenly, He devised a master plan to get the Aegis. He's really smart. Go, Pikachu! 

"Pikachu, Use Gale Wings!"

Piakchu turned ito Danny Devito becaus e Pikachu Doesn't Exist in the Xenoblade 2 Universe. Ok. That didn'tt work, but Danny Devito is nw Allied with Torna. That's what we all need. This did nothing to hamper his plans, so he quickly wrote it down and Went to Malos's room. He hit the door because last time he Didn't hit the Door Jin grew 7 Extra Hands.

"Ugh, what do you want, Mik?" Malos asked, annoyed to Mikhail from the other side of the door.

"Can I come in? I want to review this plan I made." Mikhail asked.

"No, Your dad and I were about to fuck." Malos answered, which wasn't true at all; He was chilling Akhos's cheesecake on Jin's back while he, Patroka, Akhos who somehow got in here by T posing, and Obrona played Uno, but he wanted Mikhail to leave them alone because Malos wanted to be in the next round. "Just slide it under the door, we'll get back to you." "Oh, s,sorry." Mikhail said, before shoving a few pages under the door and walking away quickly.

"Seriously Patroka? Draw 4?" Akhos snipped at her, begrudingly drawing four more cards.

"You hate it that much? Here," Patroka played another Draw Four "Draw four more, dildo captain."

"Why do you even HAVE all the Draw Four cards?" He drew four more cards, annoyed. Patroka smirked.

"Hey Akhos, how about you shut your mouth and Draw Four?" She played another Draw Four card.

"Can we play Mario party? I'm Good at Mario Party." Akhos begged, with a very dramatic sigh, throwing his Cards into Obrona's Mouth, causing her to eat them.

The next day came. Jin approved Mikhails' Master plan because he Loves his Adopted son Very much also because he wasn't Good at Mario Party. This called for a meating, so He Gathered Everyone in The Monocererurerrejdreerdshjdlfa, AKA Akhos's Snack Shack. 

"OK EVERYBODY, MIKHAIL HAS DONE IT. HE HAS DIVISED PLAN NUMBER SIXTY NINE POINT FOUR TWENTY." Jin yelled in his really loud voice. 

"Yeah because that worked Well Last time." Patroka groaned, as she morphed her Tounge into a Sea Slug because That's the Hip New Trend Now.

"Patroka Your Tounge won't be the only thing Turning into a Sea Slug" Mikhail begged.

"" Patroka said.

"" Mikhail Teased, but Before Patroka could ask,

"" Akhos interuppted, bleshing as he looked at his paperwork. Mikhail Doesn't need to Tell everyone about that, He Figures, especially not His Sister who Sometime Does the things.

"." Jin Ejected, before shuffling the papers. The Three settled down, except for Akhos.

"" Akhos whispered to Malos, as he snuck onto his Lap to Feel Taller. Then he settled won

"" Jin explained. Everyone nodded in agreement at this Foolproof plan. Quickly, Mikhail stopped Devouring Dark matter, and sat up straight.

"" Mikhail Added On, but did what We Fellow Gamers call, an Epic Fail.

"", Malos Asked, In his Low tone thathe used for Disgagreeeing with people, almost seemingly objecting Mikhail's Additions, while Akhos Was Using Jin's Pillows to Fry some Eggs with his Eyelashes as Spatulas. As if this was Sound Without them.

"" Mikhail Anwered. Malos nodded,

"" Malos added on, in Agreement now. Mikhail Grinned, knowing this Plan had No Flaws.

"So, Akhos, Patroka." The Two Perked up. "Both of you are in charge of getting the Nopon Strippers, but be sure None of them Have light fur, or we';re Not going to see the Crak on their Bodies. Me and Jin are in Charge of the Confections. Mikhail, the Venue's on You."

Everyone did a big old cheer and got to work.

Finally, everyone got established. They got a sick ass Joint, oh yeah. Jin only got Away with Kissing Malos 9 Times today, which is A Low because they're Working but He Really loves his Husband. They then had to make cards to invite people, but they Only had Valentines Cards so they had to Invite everyone to Mikhails' Strip Club with this.

However, Jin reeally loved Malos so he made him One Normally to Tease him about their Upcoming Halloween Party they Weren't Having, while they Waited for the time to Arrive at the Venue got fuller.

Then, the Time Arrived Mikhail walked out on Stage and Saw Everyone. He also Saw One Dollar Bill, his favorite Type of Currency, Making out with Five Dollar bill, his Least favorite. But Ayyyyyyeee Go Hard as Hell Lincoln Go boy Go Don't Stop Danananananan Don't Stop George Dananananna Go Hard It's your Birthday and I'm not Invited Dnanananan aBWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMP *Another Bass Drop, but More Patriotic, More Cryptic than The Last*

Mikhail pulled the first Lever, so Solid snake would be there. He wasn't important to the plan, but It's fucking Solid Snake. You Can't go wrong with Snake!

Then he Pulled the Lever for Meth and it fell on the Nopon Strippers.

"I use the 666 Law of Alchemy!!!" Mikhail yelled.  
SUDDENLY, DUNDUN DUN UN IT WAS MORAG.  
"I CANCEL OUT THE FOURTH LAW OF ALCHEMY WITH MY FACE DOWN SIXTY NINTH LAW OF ALCHEMY!!!!!!"

"OhHHHHHHHHH NO YOU DON'T" MIKHAIL SCREAMED HE IS SCREAMING THE AUTHOR IS USING CAPS LOCK.

"I USE ALCHEMIEES FOUR HUNDRED AND TWENTIETH LAW TO CANCLE IT OUT!!!!"

Little did he know, Using that law Killed everyone nd the Enire Universe, and now, just him and the Rest of Torna now had to look on at the blackness at the Universe, no, whatever could possibly remain of it, in utter silence.

They All stared into the desolate blankness. Did they Want this? They didn't really know; but they all agreed that they could go for a Fuckin Quesadilla right now.

"Well," Akhos said, as he sat down on nothingnss. His voice became deep suddenly because He was Possessed by the Final Human, who does not scumb to Death,

"That's the end of This Universe, remember to Rate the Universe, Comment the Universe and Subscribe for More Universes Like this one. See ya."


End file.
